


【铁盾】消融的低温

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj





	1. Chapter 1

北冰洋的湛蓝冰晶闪烁，冷冽刺骨，极寒地冻的空气冻住了肺叶，随着腥咸的海水渗进了毛孔里。浅蓝的冰矿在海洋间流淌，重重压在身躯上，在黑暗里能看见白皑皑的流光，像是反射天空的极光夺目刺眼。

史帝夫清醒了过来，他大口呼吸，浑身冒着冷汗。医院里的药水味缭绕在鼻尖，他的手腕上的蓝色静脉还注射着营养剂。

这是哪里？  
他心里问了一句，随即想起他刚结束了一场战斗，一场要命又疯狂的战斗。

神盾局瓦解了，三艘航空母舰经由计算机计算便能瞬间射杀上百万人，他和冬季士兵站在互相轰炸的战舰上打得你死我活，他成功放进了芯片，改写了运算，炮火在天空中互相轰炸。那枚红蓝盾牌随着任务达成而坠入海中央。

史帝夫躺在残骸一片的战舰上落了个空，跌进了曾经被冻住七十年的凛冽冰川里。

 

*

 

布鲁克林的小公寓，史帝夫有点想念它。虽然窄小不算宽敞，但始终能在太阳升起时接受第一道温煦的初光。哦，他绝对不是在嫌弃托尼的大厦不好。相反的，史塔克大楼在成为复仇者基地后，史帝夫便觉得它看起来比当初画在素描本里的那个模样，来得好极了。

它看起来很托尼，不论是过于高科技的设备，干净利落的透明落地窗，还是简约流线的设计装潢。虽然冰冰凉凉少了一点点人的气息，但在此时，在大家聚守此地后──更像一个家了。

只是这个家的主人不常出现，要不就是躲在实验室里三天三夜不肯出来，就算出现也时常和史帝夫没说上三句就吵起来。让人无奈对吧。  
史帝夫叹口气，眨眨那双蓝色的眼睛，盯着白花一片的天花板。好极了，他再次于凌晨两点时失了眠，然后浑身发冷地再也睡不回去。

“贾维斯？”  
“罗杰斯队长。”  
“请问能帮我调高空调的温度吗？”  
“空调的温度于三小时前已替你设定为86°F，然而最舒适的室内温度应为73°F，湿度为30%，在此不建议你再次调高。”  
“好的。”史帝夫揉揉肩膀，走至矮柜边拿起了绷带，捆紧了两手后走出卧室，朝着健身房而去。

 

住在这栋大楼的所有人，或多或少都有失眠睡不着的理由。

托尼曾经在某天凌晨五点时看见娜塔莎坐在沙发上看影集，某天凌晨三点看见克林特窝在厨房里偷吃甜馅派，某天凌晨三点半看见天空劈下雷霆，索尔从天而降进到屋里先找酒喝，某天凌晨四点布鲁斯的实验室传来了爆裂的声响。

日夜颠倒作息不正常的托尼，才不在乎这群人到底因为什么原因不睡觉，只要出任务的时候能发挥最高效率就行了。然而，小胡子在连续三天看见史帝夫，看见他在凌晨两点时跑到健身房里揍沙包，却抑制不住他身为科学家的好奇心。

“贾维斯。”  
“Sir.”  
“队长为什么不好好睡觉？”  
“这个恐怕我无法回答，需要替你询问罗杰斯队长吗？”  
“不用。”托尼耸耸肩，转头继续回到眼前的虚拟投影，随口说，“我还以为只有不正常的人才会失眠，像是那些女间谍，特工或是天才科学家之类的。原来，咱们最正常不过的美国队长也会。”  
“Sir，我不认为以队长目前的身体状况，算是属于正常的范畴。”  
托尼眨眨眼：“什么意思？”  
“罗杰斯队长的房间温度被设定为86°F，床上盖着的是入冬时的羽绒棉被。”  
“现在是夏天。”小胡子皱着眉头，“他干啥把自己搞得跟爱斯基摩人一样？”  
“或许是因为，罗杰斯队长很怕冷。”  
怕冷？这大概是天底下最好笑的事情。打过血清的美国队长居然怕冷？

“J，打开队长的房间监控，三个小时前，最高权限。”  
托尼撑着脸颊，看见画面里的金发男人窝在床上盖紧了厚被子，他下意识将画面拉近，清楚看见史帝夫睡熟的模样，以及那颤抖不止的肩膀。

“他怎么了？生病了？”托尼下意识问道，而电子管家没有回应。

托尼将画面切到健身房，那几小时之前蜷在床铺上发颤的男人，如今正卖力地揍散了第三个严实的沙袋。这明明不是什么见不得人的事情，然而发现了史帝夫的反常状况后，就好像发现了一个没人知道的小秘密，在托尼心里生了一根小刺。

 

*

 

那天之后，托尼总是忍不住会把目光停留在史帝夫身上。

不论是美国队长正义凛然地站在台前主导战后报告，或在餐桌上，体贴地替所有人摆盘的史帝夫。还有蹙紧眉头毫不留情纠正托尼胡搞瞎搞的实验内容，以及绷着一张脸要钢铁侠乖乖配合作战计划的严肃模样。

托尼很难把眼前这个直挺挺的男人，和每晚凌晨缩在被窝里发抖的男人联想在一起。他在看了史帝夫白天时极为正常的表现后，终于在第三天禁不起好奇，做了一个不太厚道的举动。

“贾维斯，把健身房和画室锁起来，最高权限覆盖，连史帝夫罗杰斯都不能打开。”  
电子管家迟疑一秒，像在提醒：“Sir，罗杰斯队长于每日凌晨两点半，会进入健身房内。”  
“我知道，”托尼说，“他若向你提问，你就让他下来找我。实验室，他一直都有权限进入。”  
就这样，史帝夫一如往常地发了个恶梦，被身体异常的低温冷醒后，再次将双手捆紧了绷带，走到了健身房门前。

只是今天非常意外地被锁在走廊上。

而下了这道指令的托尼，把心思埋进了工作里，直到他看见史帝夫穿着长袖T恤，绷着一张脸出现在实验室里时，他才想起这件事情。

“Hi？”小胡子朝他笑，“晚安队长。”  
“你为什么把健身房锁起来了？”

因为我无聊。  
好吧，托尼如果想找架吵的话会这样回答，但接连几天看见史帝夫糟糕的睡眠状况，他一点也不想和这个人吵架，至少现在不想。

“因为，我想让你给我的新装甲一点建议？”  
托尼两手摊在实体投影，笑得一脸虚假。史帝夫面无表情地望着他，像在说不要跟我闲话家常，说重点。小胡子自讨没趣地垂下了肩膀，收起那张欠揍的笑容。  
“好吧，我只是……”托尼咳了两声，“只是想知道你怎么了？为什么会失眠？为什么会在我恒温的大厦里发抖？”  
史帝夫金色的眉毛耸了起来，正要张嘴说话时，托尼心虚地率先承认：“别，不要Tony我。”  
“我承认我看了你房间的监控，哦不要那张表情拜托。我只看了你清醒前的半小时而已，我发誓我没多看其他的。我知道这是隐私，我很抱歉，但我想……我们是团队，我们住在一起，而你又是领导人，如果你的状况不好很容易影响其他的队员……也就是说……”  
小胡子有些紧张地长篇大论，褪去了平时在会议室里的傲慢模样，史帝夫不由自主笑了出来。  
“哦？”一声轻松的笑，打断了托尼的嘴碎，“为什么笑我？我这么的关心你，你却用这种令我难堪的表情回敬我吗？罗杰斯？”  
“嘿，冷静点。”史帝夫抿紧了嘴唇，“我很高兴能得到你的关心，只是……很少看见你这副样子而已。”  
“什么样子？”托尼歪着脑袋，“贾维斯？我现在是什么样子？”  
“Sir，你很好，只是六十个小时没睡觉，像极了吸进大麻，精神亢奋又话痨的瘾君子而已。”  
“不准挖苦你爸爸。”托尼没好气地说，“提醒我更改你的人性化设定，尤其是调侃这道功能。”  
史帝夫叹口气，放松了紧绷的身体，倾斜地倚靠冰凉的墙壁，他露出了疲惫的神情，蓝眼睛里充满了空洞和倦怠。

“我很好，托尼。”他说，“只是，常常感到很冷，很想好好睡个觉。”  
“你需要看医生。”托尼缓缓地走了过去，“布鲁斯能帮助你。”  
“你怎么以为我没去找过布鲁斯？”史帝夫反问，“他知道我的状况。”  
“什么？”托尼皱起了眉头，对于自己不是唯一一个知情史帝夫失眠怕冷的人时，无法遏止地有些郁闷。  
“好吧，算我多嘴，算我多管闲事，你不需要我的帮助。J，打开健身房和画室，把今天我和队长的谈话内容都丢进垃圾桶里。覆盖队长进入实验室的最高权限……”  
史帝夫看着小胡子像个小孩一样发脾气，觉得好气又好笑，他走了过去，拉住了托尼的手臂。  
“托尼，”他无奈地说，“布鲁斯说我的状况是心理因素，无药可治，没事的，我习惯了。”  
托尼瞇眼看他：“不要告诉我你从海里捞出来之后，一直都是冷得睡不着。”  
史帝夫只是看着他，没有说话，弯起的蓝眼睛像是黑夜里的海岸，没有一点光泽。

这场莫名其妙的交谈就在史帝夫的沉默之中结束。在白天时，两个人的相处仍然没有因为这次的接触而有所改变，他们仍然会争执，会看对方不顺眼。托尼仍然在每天的凌晨，在实验室里开启了健身房的监控，任由画面里金发男人晶莹的汗水从颊旁滑落，落在他深邃漂亮的瞳眸里──

 

 

*

 

北冰洋的温度如记忆里的那样，冷冽地令人骨随胀疼，像是钻进身体里的荆棘，绞紧了五脏六腑，让肺叶萎靡，让呼吸停滞。  
史帝夫在被窝里颤抖身躯，牙关相嗑。他想念母亲在圣诞夜的浓汤，想念炉灶里木头被火烤出的香气──

“史帝夫？”  
他睁开眼睛，看见托尼出现在床边，一只手掌覆上了他发着冷汗的额头，温暖得像是雪地里的烛火。  
“托尼……”金发男人喊了一声，嗓子沙哑，“你怎么来了？”  
“贾维斯告诉我，你的体温比平常睡着时来得低温，我只好过看看。”小胡子边说边钻进被窝，紧紧地抱住了史帝夫。  
史帝夫醒了过来，却控制不住由托尼那端渲染的温热，本能地搂紧了他的腰间，把头埋进对方的颈窝里。  
“老天，”托尼皱眉，“你冷得像冰块。”  
“嗯，”史帝夫闷闷地回了一声，“你不应该来的……”  
“是吗？你倒好好看看自己的反应，简直不想让我走了好吗？”

史帝夫笑了一声，丝毫没放松双臂的四倍力量，自顾地箍紧了托尼温热而健挺的身体。  
“睡吧，史帝夫。”托尼轻声说，“没有人会再把你留在冷冰冰的海洋里，没有人。”

这些话就像是咒语，充满了温暖与安全，史帝夫终于好好地睡着了。他甚至在托尼翻身打算离去时，迷糊地发出了小小的不满，两手揪紧了对方的衣服──要他别走。  
“我得去洗个澡，”小胡子放低了音量，哄着他，“我身上都是机油，你得让我回……”  
“你很好……别走。”金发青年把脸蹭进了他的胸前，嘴边吐出的软绵请求──托尼认为这简直就是全世界最邪恶的东西，让他无力抵抗。

最后小胡子只能叹气顺从，放任自己不小心睡在史帝夫的床上，一觉到天亮。

 

*

 

奇怪的习惯为此形成了。  
托尼不知不觉成了史帝夫的人型抱枕，他不再需要调高卧室的空调温度，不再需要固定时间攥紧拳头揍翻每一个沙包，不再需要布鲁斯的诊断。他只需要──托尼斯塔克，需要他的温度和喷洒在耳边的微弱呼吸。

只是，托尼感到很困扰。不，他并不是不喜欢和史帝夫睡在一块，他爱死了好吗。看看那个拿着盾牌带着翅膀头盔的勇猛男人，看看那个永远不会退缩，总是有着坚定眼神打退所有邪恶敌人的美国队长，看看那个不擅长和女性交际，说话古板无趣，却拥有一颗最湛亮的灵魂的史帝夫罗杰斯。

这样的一个男人就这么依赖着他，依赖着他托尼斯塔克的体温和拥抱才能好好睡一觉，该死的，这莫名高胀的满足感是怎么回事？托尼压抑不住扬高的嘴角，以及每天和美国队长睡饱饱后的精神奕奕，自信张狂。

耀眼地让人想扁他──娜塔莎是这么说的。

 

托尼的困扰在于，他控制不住身体的反应。这不能怪他，你不能指望他抱着一个趋近完美的男人躯体时不产生任何欲望。尤其他在某天出差时看见贾维斯回馈的视频讯息，他看见史帝夫在凌晨时因为缺少了人型抱枕的焦躁眼神，以及当晚跑进托尼的卧室里，抱着他的枕头睡觉的画面。

他鼓胀的裤档立刻告诉他──你，病得不清。

小胡子摀住了脑袋，惭愧地无法自拔。就好像他亵渎了某个神圣的东西，或是对着国旗起了邪恶念头那样的难堪。就算他喜欢史帝夫也不能做出这样的事情。哦不，他刚是说出他喜欢史帝夫了吗？

托尼很郁闷，对于身体比脑袋的反应来的诚实显得无比郁闷。

不行，再这样下去，史帝夫若是知道他荒诞的生理状况，两人肯定连朋友也当不成。于是，托尼开始闪躲当抱枕的工作，各种理由，各种借口，憋屈地无法说服自己，更别说要说服史帝夫。来回几次塘塞，史帝夫甚至都要同情小胡子掩饰地如此差劲的说话技巧了。

不过咱们的美国队长并不是属于默默承受对方疏离的那种人，他积极进取，更是个设立目标后便会卯足全力去争取──即使过程并不简单。

 

“托尼，别躲着我。”  
“什，什么？”托尼躲避的三天后，于凌晨时进到自己的卧房，看见史帝夫双手抱胸站在墙边，差点咬断了舌头。  
“罗杰斯？你进来干啥？这是我的房间，你迷路了吗？”  
“我没有迷路。”史帝夫轻声地说，“我在找我的抱枕。”  
“嘿？我才不是你的抱枕。”托尼反驳地说，“你得学会独立，学着自己睡觉，不能这么依赖我好吗？万一我哪天不在……”  
“是你先进到我房里的，托尼。”史帝夫站直了身体，垂着眼睛看起来有点委屈。  
“你……好，我的错。”托尼哑口无言，“只是……咱们这样会出问题。看看，呃我已经出了问题，所以我认为……”他手指着自己和对方，“两个男人抱在一起睡觉不是正常的情况，而你不应该这么习惯让我抱着睡，史帝夫。”  
金发青年沉默一会：“我造成你的困扰了吗？”  
小胡子摇头：“听着，我不想让你对我有什么误解，我不是厌恶这种拥抱或是陪睡什么的，我只是，我只是需要一点空间，对，每个人都需要空间，而你也是……”  
史帝夫凝望他一阵，蓝色眼睛里有些失落：“我知道了。”  
“你知道了？”托尼皱着眉头，“我啥都没说，你知道什么？”  
“或许，我可以试试让索尔当我的抱枕。”

史帝夫说完就要离开，却在意料之内被托尼紧紧抓住了手臂，他一阵醋意翻腾，不满地说：“你说啥呢？谁准你这么做的？”  
“我需要体温。”  
“去你的需要体温，”托尼咬牙切齿，“谁的体温都行？我都不知道你是这么的开放，随便一个人都可以躺在床上搂着你睡觉？”  
金发青年冷静地问：“你为什么这么生气？”  
“我为什么生气？”托尼忿忿地说，“我他妈是有感觉的人好吗？不是你口中所谓的抱枕！我今天拒绝你，你便去找其他人，你当我是什么了？”  
“那就别拒绝我，托尼……”

小胡子还没反应过来，史帝夫早已凑近了他，声音听起来轻柔地像一片羽毛。  
“我需要的是，你的体温。只有你……”

托尼无法压抑那疯狂跳动的心脏，他看见史帝夫发红的耳根，以及欲言又止的嘴唇，干涸地让人想要浇灌它，再把它吮得发胀饱满。他控制不住冲动，将对方一把压在墙边，呼吸浅快地问：“为什么？为什么需要我？”

“你知道的。”史帝夫闪躲他那双炙热的眼神。  
“我不知道。”托尼抬手捏住他的下颚，“我要你告诉我。”  
金发男人抿着嘴唇，那双蓝眼睛闪着天花板上的光圈，认真而坚定：“我喜欢你。”  
“God……”托尼深呼吸口气，“你这样太犯规了，罗杰斯。”  
“那你呢？”史帝夫轻轻勾着笑，“从我们第三天睡在同一张床开始，你就用你的家伙顶着我，好像你比较犯规？”  
托尼惊愕地眼神持续两秒后笑了出来，他觉得自己傻透了，他怎么会以为感官过人的史帝夫不会留意到他的生理状况？所以这个男人一直默默接受他顶着硬挺的裤档紧紧抱着他？老天，托尼露出了愉快而满意的神情。

“好的，看起来咱俩都很犯规，那应该怎么解决呢？我的队长。”  
“用你想要的方式。”史帝夫轻轻啄吻他，“用你一切能温暖我的方式……”  
“如你所愿。”


	2. 【铁盾】消融的低温(下)

当托尼很轻松地将史蒂夫按在墙上深吻时意识里闪过这样一句话——我真的对美国队长下手了。

托尼拉着史蒂夫的手腕——后者没有挣扎，反而很顺从——近乎粗暴的将美国队长甩到king size大床上。史蒂夫在床上压出一片褶皱来，托尼撑在他上方，让史蒂夫嘴角的银丝准确落入眸子里：“老天，告诉我这不是在做梦？”钢铁侠有些不确定，他舔舐下唇，直勾勾盯着美国队长的蓝眼睛希望得到答复——看在不管那个神的份儿上，他接下来可是要做大逆不道的事。

“不想做就先给我盖上被子或者调高温度，”史蒂夫微喘着气，整个人小小地瑟缩了一下，托尼快被史蒂夫那一刻的脆弱击晕了，“我冷。”

“操你的罗杰斯，搞得我不干些什么就是在欺负你一样。”托尼微蹙着眉，将手覆上史蒂夫精瘦的腰，掌下细腻的肌肤温度不是很高，托尼猜想它们跟在战场上的时候完全不处于同一种状态。

该死的。他狠下心来，一把扒下史蒂夫的上衣丢到一边，还顺手脱下了自己的所有衣服，暴露在外的性器早已挺立，抵着史蒂夫的臀缝滑动。史蒂夫本能地抱住托尼温热的身躯，熟悉的温度令他逐渐放松下来。托尼将手伸进他的裤腰，史蒂夫僵硬了一下，却没有阻止。“告诉我你知道我要对你做什么。”托尼让手指隔着层布料滑过青年的股沟，温热的指尖在会阴处打着转，引来后者一声急促的吸气。“以前在军营什么没见过。”史蒂夫收紧了手中的力度让胸膛碰上托尼的反应堆，他听见科学家在他耳边小声咒骂了一句，紧接着便是自己的下半身被暴露在空气中。他被翻了过去，斯塔克带着薄茧的手掌啪的一声按在他肩胛骨上，还摩挲了几下，脚边有什么东西被打开，貌似是抽屉。他不是很清楚，只庆幸托尼并没有离开他，钢铁侠的手掌仍然按着他的脊背。

有东西被撕开的声音，属于托尼的热源再次靠近他，后颈的皮肤被小心叼起啃咬，托尼的手掌滑过他的大腿根，再缓慢而坚定地打开它——这感觉其实棒极了。“放松，cap。”几滴液体低落在股沟，史蒂夫咬着牙，双手攥紧床单努力让自己不发出羞耻的呻吟。可他还是在托尼握上性器后小声呜咽。“先说，我不打算照顾这里。今晚的目标是操射它，而不是温柔的抚慰它。”托尼近乎残忍地放开了史蒂夫早已挺立的阴茎，任由它可怜巴巴地流着前液。“你最好动作快点，斯塔克。”史蒂夫用尽最后的力气下达命令，这一切对于拥有四倍体质的他来说真的太过了。

“我真该第三天开始对你起反应的时候就干这事儿。”托尼一边啃咬着史蒂夫完美的背肌，一边带着手中捂热的润滑液顺着弧度优美的臀缝滑进去，触到那打着颤的穴口后在打了会儿转，在史蒂夫难耐地扭动了一下后不可抗地挤了进去。

异物入侵感令史蒂夫本能地收缩，托尼脑海中闪过一些画面，这令他的阴茎更加胀痛，他让手指近乎粗暴地带着润滑在史蒂夫体内抽插起来。他变化着角度，将润滑沾满温热肠壁上的每一处褶皱，在身下男人颤抖着将头埋进交叠的双臂中时一把抓住对方柔软的金发，将吞吐情欲气息的双唇温和地含住。“你可真棒，甜心。”托尼含糊地说着，手下动作不停，在史蒂夫的一声闷哼后将第二根手指挤进了对方体内。

“托尼……唔……”难耐的声音从金发青年口中溢出，由尾椎上窜到四肢百骸的快感快将他逼疯。完全被点燃的身体已经铺上一层薄汗，甚至开始不自觉地迎合托尼在他体内模仿交媾动作的手指。它们在体内弯曲，变换着角度碾过敏感的肠壁和要人命的前列腺。史蒂夫在一波波快感中如扁舟沉浮，而托尼则边咬着他的耳垂边探手向前揉捏他的乳尖，让那对肉粒红肿挺立，在钢铁侠每一次滑过时往史蒂夫已经酥麻的四肢释放额外的快慰和电流。而见鬼的，托尼还在他耳边散播蛊惑人心的恶魔低语：“你需要忍耐。堆积后的快感会让你飞上天的，我的美国甜心。”

忍耐个鬼！好吧，好吧，他或许该相信经验丰富的托尼一次。史蒂夫屈膝，抬高腰部，用四倍力解放一直摩擦床单的阴茎让它悬在半空。托尼挑眉，向后让自己悬空的膝盖重新落在床上，顺势将第三根手指喂进史蒂夫体内。

“斯塔克！”史蒂夫几乎是带着哭腔地低吼，瞬间的快慰从尾椎骨冲进脑门，酥酥麻麻的令他四肢发软。他深呼吸了好几下，抬手拉开托尼在他脖颈啃咬的脑袋，在望见棕色眼睛里燃烧的情欲后咬着牙将托尼的腰压向自己：“操进来。”那双棕色眼睛忽地瞪了他一眼：“扩张还没结束，你会受伤。”史蒂夫勾着笑，被汗水打湿的金发衬的他跟被玩坏了一样惹人犯罪：“你知道我不怕受伤。”

“你不怕，我怕！”托尼咬牙切齿地从牙齿缝里蹦出单词，天知道他为什么会蹦出这句话，只是史蒂夫在听到这个后一脸不可置信。哦，得了，承认吧斯塔克，你关心队长胜过自己，甚至在性爱中都束手束脚小心翼翼。

他们都同时停下了。有什么在史蒂夫心里生长，带着破土的刺痛与几分无坏处的痒，他回想着每回任务归来时托尼别扭地递给他医疗箱的样子，放软了身子含着托尼颤栗的唇瓣：“不要怕，托尼。按你想的去做。”他被咬了一口，斯塔克的吸气声抖得比他还可怜：“不许后悔你说出的话，史蒂夫。”Well，斯塔克总裁或许会比他想象中的还要粗暴点。但这没关系，史蒂夫这么想着，顺从地被按进柔软舒适的床铺里，腰部被托尼擒住。就像他说的那样，他不怕受伤。

紧接着托尼便将自己可观的阴茎整根操进史蒂夫体内，碾过温软的肠壁，压平每一分褶皱。敏感的内里几乎将托尼绞紧，令他动弹不得。热潮夹杂着略微的胀痛感令史蒂夫发出困兽般的呜咽，足以窒息的快感令他的呻吟都变了调。“放松点，cap。”托尼的声音像是被什么绞紧，他揉捏了几下史蒂夫形状完美的臀瓣，引得史蒂夫发出一声哽在喉咙的低吟。金发青年快被饱胀感逼疯，但托尼游走的手掌给了他不小的安慰。他勉力放下四倍力，在握住托尼按在他背上的左手后用带着水光的蓝眼睛望着他：“快点。”

“再次，操你的，罗杰斯。”体内的巨物在托尼咬着牙的低吼声中开始快速抽插起来，甚至没有任何温柔的过度和给史蒂夫一点适应期。史蒂夫的双手被托尼压在背后，反剪令他动弹不得，只能随着身后人的律动被狠狠钉在床上，一次比一次肏得更深。湿漉漉的内壁在每一次移动中挽留托尼的性器，肉体撞击的啪啪声在房间内回荡，飞入史蒂夫带着嗡鸣的耳朵里，这令他羞红了脸，同时又淫秽地缩紧身体寻求更多快感。托尼死命用自己的阴茎近乎狠厉地碾压史蒂夫的前列腺，再一头撞进金发青年温软的深处。每一次撞击都令史蒂夫被情欲的快感折磨得蜷缩脚趾，想要合隆双腿却又欲拒还迎地打得更开，最后近乎是被托尼按着上半身却翘高了屁股被男人操干。老天，他真不想在脑中勾画此时的自己有多么糜乱。

令人战栗窒息的高潮带着白光逐渐逼近，史蒂夫拧起了眉，让自己性器敏感的顶端摩擦已经被前液打湿的床单，大口呼吸着屋内炽热的氧气以确保自己能承受这次高潮。可就当他颤抖的呻吟着快要逼近那道光时，托尼却见鬼的停了下来。

“操你的斯塔克！”瞬间下坠的失落感令他近乎哭泣地嘶吼，一直未停止颤栗的身体失去了他的控制。抽离的阴茎令他本能地收缩后穴挽留，空虚又可怜的小嘴一张一合地吞吐着黏腻的润滑液，他被托尼一把翻过来，双腿被驾到钢铁侠肩上。托尼勾起一抹坏笑，汗水下落，砸在史蒂夫同样蒸腾起来的身体上，他再次操进史蒂夫体内，引来后者带着哭腔的喟叹：“注意语言，美国队长。”

钢铁侠再次在美国队长体内大开大合地肏着，不同的是这次他能在快慰之余好好欣赏了一番美国队长脆弱又被情欲支配的样子。看看这位甜心，老天，他太美了，漂亮得让他移不开眼。汗水顺着潮红的身体滚动，肌肉线条因被汗水打湿，清晰而闪着光，殷红的嘴唇随着节奏颤抖，带出被扼住喉咙的优美呻吟，扇动的睫毛挂着摇摇欲坠的水珠，宝石蓝的眼睛近乎透明，目光迷乱地在模糊的视线里寻找着托尼的身影——上帝啊，他真想把他搞坏！

当他被托尼打桩一般钉的陷进床铺里时，史蒂夫便明白自己再也跑不掉了。大腿根部的肌肉酸胀难耐，还小幅度痉挛，交合处又爽又疼，他无法说出几个完整的单词，只是在那掀开穹顶的快感侵袭之际颤抖地道出托尼的名字。托尼被史蒂夫绞紧的后穴逼出沉重的喘息，他抓住史蒂夫的手十指交握，两人汗湿的手掌贴合在一起交换着鼓动与安慰。他俯下身去，在最后一次沉重的撞击后用一个窒息的深吻堵住史蒂夫脱口而出的破碎叫喊，他们同时颤抖着达到高潮，在脑海里叫嚣的无上快感中融为一体。

紧缩的内壁压榨着托尼阴茎最后一滴精液，他的额头抵在史蒂夫完美的胸肌上，舔舐着金发青年敏感的乳尖延长他的快感。史蒂夫的呼吸先他一步恢复平稳，另一只手臂有力地环过他的肩背将他锁在怀里。“你真不可思议，甜心。”托尼抬起头，笑着面对眯着眼享受缱绻余韵的史蒂夫，美国队长似是还没回神，只是闭上眼将手中的力道加至疼痛。托尼嘶了一声，放松自己承受美国队长有些报复嫌疑的怀抱，埋在史蒂夫体内的阴茎黏糊糊的与各种液体和在一起，在托尼小心的移动中滑了出来，带出一股淫靡的体液。

“所以，还冷吗？”托尼抬手将史蒂夫架在他肩上的双腿小心放下，拍了拍束缚住他的胳膊，史蒂夫很快松了手。金发青年睁开宝石蓝的眸子，放松又失落地望着托尼：“如果还冷，我今后还能得到这个吗？”

托尼呼吸一滞，整个人抖了一下。心脏被无形的手抓住几近疼痛，有什么东西扼住他的喉咙使他哽咽，呼之欲出的情感在体内肆虐，他的叹息打着颤，俯下身亲吻史蒂夫柔软的嘴唇：“为你，随时随地。”他听见史蒂夫失落的哽咽：“你知道我不是这个意思。”

“可我知道你是什么意思，cap，只不过有点措手不及，我是说，就我们互相喜欢这件事。”托尼抵住他的额头，轻啄史蒂夫的鼻尖，满意自己看到史蒂夫微微睁大的美丽双眸，“开始交往吗，甜心队长？”

“我们是不是搞错了顺序？”

“那你可得好好学习以跟上现今的时代潮流了，老头，顺序颠倒是常事。更何况，别忘了是你先说的喜欢我。”托尼起身，拖起史蒂夫的臀部准备帮他清理那些体液。

史蒂夫瑟缩了一下，敏感的身体尚未冷却，却没有阻止他：“你本应该在做这些之前告诉我你也喜欢我的，斯塔克。我是说，用嘴说出来而不是用老二顶着我。”

“上世纪的过时思维，huh？”托尼从抽屉里拿来毛巾小心处理着史蒂夫的后穴，顺便帮自己擦去腹部属于史蒂夫的精液。史蒂夫放松地躺在那，望着他的目光近乎温柔，疲惫慢慢攀上神经，他阖上眼，放心将自己交给最信任的托尼。

很快便睡着的他，恍惚间感到身体被温和的擦拭，各处都处理得干干净净。属于托尼的热源逐渐远去，又在不久后回到他身边。他落入一个拥抱里，额上被种下了几个晚安吻。

“托尼……”他在半睡半醒之间呓语，彻底黯淡的灯光和温暖的躯体将他拉入深度睡眠的深渊。

“晚安，史蒂夫。”他听见托尼在耳畔轻语，安心地沉睡过去。

北冰洋的浮冰被名为托尼·斯塔克的烈焰融化，他得到了自己需要的体温，不会再被寒冷侵蚀了。

 

彩蛋：  
某天布鲁斯紧张兮兮地找托尼谈话。  
“托尼，呃……我认为索尔的房间好像怪怪的……”  
托尼看他一眼，摇摇头：“并没有，很正常。”  
布鲁斯疑惑：“只要史帝夫一踏进索尔房间，警铃就会响起，而且还从实验室里飞出十具钢铁装甲把史帝夫扛出去，这不是正常的！”  
托尼思考一会：“没事的，正常程序。干得好，J。”  
“Sir，永远为你服务。”


End file.
